The Winner is...
General The Winner is... is the 8th and final episode of The Battle for a Mansion! Yay! It involves a scene with the eliminated contestants, and then a recap of the elimination order, and then the winner is announced. Plot At the eliminated contestant's hotel, Tiger shows Butterfly a soccerball, saying it wants Ant to win, but Butterfly doesn't get mad because she heard that joke before, and also states her newly found disbelief in true love. Then Lioness asks who Cat is and why he's at the hotel. Cat says he was freed after the demon was expelled. The two then become friends. Cow then acknowledges that Rabbit made a T-shirt to show that Rabbit is on Team Ant, and respects his opinion even though she's on Team Dog and Rabbit respects her opinion back. Penguin tells everyone a special elimination time is coming, and tells everyone to get on formal wear. Penguin announces his role in the series, and tells that there will be a recap on the elimination order, then the winner will be announced. The elimination order is announced, and Ant cheers and announces that he'll invite everyone to the mansion. Penguin tells Ant to enjoy his time in the mansion, because soon 8 more people will battle for it, and then the credits show. Transcript (At the eliminated contestant's hotel) Tiger: Butterfly, you see this soccer ball? Butterfly: Uh-huh! Tiger: it said Ant should win! Butterfly: Haha! Nice try! I heard that before! Your not getting me mad! Tiger: Well how do you feel about Ant? Butterfly: I'm over him! I realized something! Relationship love is an illusion! It doesn't exist! Lioness: (To Cat) Hey! Your not part of the show! Who are you, and why are you here? Cat: Greetings! I am Cat! I was freed after the cleric expelled the demon a few days ago! Lioness: Aw! So you don't know anybody here? Cat: Nope! But we can be friends! Lioness: Yeah! Let's do it! (Cat and Lioness's Friendship level: 1: Just Beginning!) Cow: (To Rabbit) You made a T-shirt to show you like Ant? Rabbit: Yup! I want yall to know my views! Cow: I'm on Team Dog, but it's OK! IRYO! Rabbit: Whaa-elll! IRYO as well! Penguin: Hey, a special elimination time is coming. Get on your suits and dresses everyone! Cow: Well, this outfit doubles as a Lightning McQueen dress! Rabbit: I call this casual formal! (After everyone got dressed) Penguin: Hello! It's me Penguin, the host of The Battle for a Mansion! Yay! We are going to announce our winner! We will do a recap, then announce who wins! 8th! Tiger! *clap clap clap* Tiger: OK! Maybe I was a little mean to Ant! Penguin: 7th! Lioness! *clap clap clap* Audience member: Boo! You suck! Lioness: Hey! That's mean! Penguin: 6th! Jake Paul/Cat! *clap clap clap* Cat: Who knows! Maybe if I compete again, I'll make so many friends! Penguin: 5th! Butterfly! Audience: Yaaaaaay! We love you! (Audience members toss a rose to Butterfly and hold up signs to show support to her) Butterfly: Thanks! I love you too! Penguin: 4th! Cow! *clap clap clap* Cow: Why would anyone vote me out? I'm not bland or anything? Penguin: 3rd! Rabbit! Rabbit: Yeah! Show me your a fan! And between Ant and Dog, the winner issssss... Ant! Audience: Yaaaay! Ant: I did it! I won! I'll invite everyone to the mansion! We'll have fun together! Woo! Penguin: Enjoy your time in the mansion, because soon 8 more people will battle for it! Ant: Waaaaaaaaa? Credits: Writing, Illustrations: YoungArtist79 Creator: YoungArtist79 Viewing: You viewers! Coming soon: Season 2! Are you happy with Ant winning? Let us know! DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT MANIPULATE VOTES AT THE END. ANT GOT 7 VOTES AND DOG GOT 6 VOTES. Trivia Dog didn't have any lines in this episode This episode foreshadows the S2 cast, as Penguin say soon 8 more people will battle for the mansion. Category:S1 episodes Category:Episodes